World War I
World War I (WWI or WW1), also known as the First World War, was a global war centered on Yeuropa that began on 28 Minazuki 1798 and lasted until 11 Shimotsuki 1802. World War I was the first war fought mainly with modern weapons such as assault rifles, jet fighters and guided missiles. It was also the first time a Sakuradite weapon was used in warfare. Almost 9 million combatants were killed as the front lines moved through Yeuropa constantly. It paved the way for major political changes, including revolutions in many of the nations involved and the breaking up of the old superpower Empires that dominated the world since the early 18th century. A series of subsequent world wars would later be fought throughout the 19th century. The war eventually involved all of the world's great powers at the time, in five main factions, the Central Powers of Belkan and Gallia, the Pan-Yeuropan Union, which was still in its infancy, the Anglo Treaty of Britannia and the ULS, the East Ajian Security Treaty of Yamato and Imperial Zhonghua, and the Uralian Empire, which fought independently. Some of the main causes of the war was the resurgence of imperialism as well as the opposition of the Central Powers to the newly-established Pan-Yeuropan Union, due to the perceived loss in territory and prestige this would cause to the two powerful colonial powers. This culminated in the assassination of Emperor Wilhelm II by Hispanian terrorists and the coronation of Emperor Wilhelm III, who prepared to invade Hispania in retaliation. The Pan-Yeuropan Union, in its infancy, all declared war on the Belkan Empire, which sought aid from its ally the Fifth Gallian Republic. The first shot of the war was fired on 28 Minazuki, 1798 as the Belkan Army invaded Hispania in armoured vehicles, using 'lightning warfare' tactics pioneered by General Alfons Hatler, who would later seize control of Belka. The Belkan forces proved overwhelmingly superior to the Hispanian forces and much of Hispania was conquered within months. Gallia soon joined the Central Powers and began invading Baltland, while a division of the Belkan forces move to invade Romagna. At the same time, the unaligned Britannian Empire and the ULS invaded the Aegic Confederation and Sapin, aiming to seize control the vital Aegic Sea, linking the Ceres and Atlas oceans. The frontlines continuously shifted throughout Yeuropa, ultimately leading to a costly invasion of Ural by Belka, though the subsequent destabilisation and revolution in Ural was what caused the massive northern nation to drop out of the war and sign an armistice with Belka. The invasion of Ural ultimately cost Belka the war as they ran out of war materials sooner than expected, as Erusea joined the PYU and declared war on Belka. With the intervention of Erusea, the Belkan Army was pushed back to pre-war borders and forced to surrender. Around the same time, the Spartans of the Aegic Confederation pushed the Britannian forces out of Sapin, resulting in an armistice signed between Britannia and the Aegic Confederation. On 9 Shimotsuki 1802, the Belkan Emperor Wilhelm III surrendered to the Erusean president, then abdicated hours later. Shortly after, on 11 Shimotsuki 1802, the Gallian Emperor Napoleon VII surrendered. WIP The two nations later underwent violent revolutions, which installed governments that later joined the PYU peacefully. Category:Events